Level 375/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 72 | previous = 374/Dreamworld | prevtype = Order | next = 376/Dreamworld | nexttype = Ingredient }} is the tenth level in Candy Kaiju and the 169th jelly level in Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 72 double jelly squares and score at least 145,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *Destroying the cake bomb is required to beat the level, but it will affect the moon scale. *The moon scale is quite stable. *The liquorice swirls will spawn as long as one is not cleared. *The licorice swirls will fill up the left side like it does in it's reality counterpart. *The jellies are worth 144,000 points. Hence, an additional 1,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Destroy the cake bomb ASAP, or else the liquorice swirls will sit at the left side of the board. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The order gives 144,000 points. Hence, an additional 91,000 points for two stars and an additional 111,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *With the same number of moves and with the same two and three star target scores as its Reality counterpart, they are not much difficult to reach. *The cake bomb can be hard to clear due to the limited spaces around it. Moreover, liquorice swirls will move to the side which has the cake bomb, increasing the difficulty of clearing it. *Clearing the cake bomb will remove one layer of jelly from all the jellies which can candies on them, decreasing the possibility of huge point cascades. However, the liquorice swirls may make this less critical because they will be cleared but leaving the double jellies underneath them intact. *The liquorice swirls will spawn as long as one is not cleared, causing more moves to be spent to clear the jellies. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale, lasts for three moves and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, this can be negated if they are too many liquorice swirls which decreases the power of the first moon struck and most of the jellies would have been cleared before the second moon struck. *Once each moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Notes Miscellaneous Info #72 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 144,000 points Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-08-28-14-40-26.png|Mobile version Level 375 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Candy Kaiju levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with regular teleporters Category:Levels with cake bombs Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with two moon strucks Category:Somewhat easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars